Legion of Super-Heroes: The Choice
Brainiac, Mon-El, Tyroc, Ultra Boy, and Wildfire do damage control around Titan. Saturn Queen arrives to see her homeworld destroyed, and takes out the Legionnaires present by controlling Ultra Boy. The Legion struggles trying to find homes for the refugees, as race riots break out on Earth. Phantom Girl stops Ultra Boy's rampage as he could never hurt her. Earth-Man uses his new power ring to break the Legion's safe-guards, and discovers his own power battery. The ring pushes Earth-Man off-world, and several other Legionnaires accompany him. He's brought to a planet in Sector 2814 called Ozifer, where the ring has him stop a natural disaster. Earth-Man is nearly killed by a native beast, and Sun Boy chooses to save him despite their history. Earth-Man teams up with Element Lad to change the planet's atmosphere, saving thousands of insectoid sentients. He angrily insists that he does not want the ring controlling him, and throws it away. Phantom Girl leads a team to take down Saturn Queen, and Tellus blocks her telepathy while Sensor Girl turns her slaves against her. Lightning Lad and Lightning Lass find Saturn Girl, and help her track the children to Apokolips. Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad track their children to Avalon. The Religion of Crime has kidnapped the boys and turned the planet into a new Apokolips. The Legionnaires kick their asses and go home. Earth-Man meets with his supporters in the Human Separatist Movement, and tells them that he doesn't answer to their authority anymore. Dream Girl convinces Beren Kah to let the Titan refugees stay on Naltor. Harmonia Li decides to move the Time Institute there as well. Sodam Yat is disappointed about Earth-Man, and sends Dyogene to live on Earth until he finds a worthy ring-bearer. The Titan refugees on Earth become the victims of terrorist attacks. Their departure ship explodes, and the refugee camp is attacked by a group called Earth Force. Earth-Man helps put down the terrorists, then leads the Legion to his former supporters and publicly condemns them. Brainiac 5 begins working with the Chronarch, who explains that Harmonia Li was his best student. Harmonia Li is offered a power ring by Dyogene, but she refuses and calls the Guardians short-sighted fools. Durlan terrorists kill Kimball Zendak and steal his identity. Phantom Girl is shocked to find Earth-Man in bed with Shadow Lass. Phantom Girl apologizes and reconciles with Shadow Lass. Earth-Man is shown to have greatly changed, although this may be due to morality-reinforcement installed in his ring by Brainiac 5. Earth-Man stops another terrorist from attacking the refugees, and tells the man that his racist ideals were wrong. Colossal Boy and Chameleon Girl have dinner with Marte Allon, who has rejoined the Earthgov council. Earth-Man privately confronts Brainiac 5 to ask for a normal ring, and angrily tells him not to mess with his head. Cosmic Boy visits the Legion Academy recruits being trained by Duplicate Girl, and takes them on a training mission. Gigi Cusimano asks the Legion for help defending the U.P. from assassination attempts, and they're accompanied by Kimball Zendak. Cosmic Boy decides that he is tired of being team leader, and suggests that they hold elections again. | Issues = * -- The Scream Heard 'Cross the Universe * -- The Day After Titanfall * -- Earth-Man's Choice * -- That Which is Purest Among You * -- A Choice of Destinies * -- Acceptance | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}